The Search for Grey Spoof Version
by Megazero111
Summary: A Spoof of what went on during the making of my story. Rated M for Female Characters Freetime Activits...xD --TEMP. DISCONTINUED--


Disclamer: I do not own any of Capcom's people I do own this story as i made it and now im making a spoof story of it...xD (original story The Search for Grey. Search for it!)

Chapter 2 (yeah...if you were smart enf to notice there is no chapter 1...it was to short to make into a spoof so im moving on to CHAPTER 2!)

--

Megazero: Ok before we begin with what is a sad attemted of making people laugh...here are the ppl from this chapter im ganna use...

MZ: is me Megazero

V: Vent

AL: Aile

AS: Ashe

M: Mako (aka Boy in this chapter)

SG: Stageguy (eh...i just threw him in her to be my dude that i boss around...some would call him my bitch...i just call him my lacky...xD)

any non important people in this ill just say who they r...xD and now what you've all been waiting for...oh yeah...forgot to mention...ima act like its a move in the making...even tho its not...ima do it anyway...xD movies r fun...stiking to the main story tho...oh yeah...and to make it easyer to you people...every little paragraph in my story (for those who read it) is a Part so Part 1 is the first paragraph part 2 is second and so on...

--

MZ: Ok everyone lets go get in your places. AND FOR GODS SAKE WHOEVER IS LISTENING TO THE JITTERBUG TURN IT OFF NOW!!

SG: Damn...

MZ: Ok...everyone this is the part of the story where Ashe is ganna get to Area D4 ok? Shes ganna get there and then be attacked by Mako.

AL: Sweet this is going to be fun to watch.

AS: Ah shut it Aile or I'll get Mako on you!

Grey: What about me?

AS: Screw you Grey.

AL: Its Ok Grey, I still love you. Lets go we still got some time before my part. If anyone needs me and Grey we'll be in my trailer.

V: Eh...I...never mind...Its only to cheer him up.

AL: Yeah, you better be ready for latter Vent.

MZ: Eh...ANYWAY...We're trying to keep this rated under M so NO sex related shit. Oh and Aile, Ashe and Natasha, if either of you get pregnent from your "late night fun" your fired ok?

AL: yeah sure whatever.

MZ: Ok...well lets get this over with!

--Act 1 Part 1 Take 1--

MZ: Cue the transportating effects...and ACTION!

AS: Opens eyes to see she is in the forest All right, lets get to the bottom of this. walks with hand on her blaster

M: Is it time for me to come out yet?

MZ: Damn it Mako...you messed up the take...

M: Sorry...

SG: Eh...

--Act 2 Part 1 Take 2 --

AS: Opens eyes to see she is in the forest All right, lets get to the bottom of this. walks with hand on her blaster until she gets to the ruins of the Defence unit. They were right...there is nothing left but rubble. It looks like whatever got Defense Unit 4 also got Recon 3 as well. walks around looking for anything else that could lead to a clue as to what happened

MZ: CUT! Thats a keeper. Ok...lets move on.

--Some bad takes later--

MZ: Damn you people make me miss my old job.

SG: Well thats what you get.

AS: Lets just do it again.

MZ: Ashe...if you take my lines again your fired.

--Act 2 Part 3 Take 5--

AL: Ok...So...All i got to do is...

MZ: ...

AL: ...

MZ: ...

AL: ...

MZ: CUT!! Why didnt the alarm go off?

BEEP!! BEEP!! BEEP!! INTRUDER ALERT!! INTRUDER ALERT!!

MZ: OH SURE! NOW IT GOES OFF! Sigh...forget it...we'll come back to this part later...Ok every one you got 20 min break then we move on to Part 4 and then we're done for the day.

--20 Min Break--

SG: So Aile how ya doing?

AL: Dude...If your trying to hit on me again I sugest you stop if you want to be able to have kids in the future...walks away

SG: ...ok...note to self...Stay away from Aile.

--Act 2 Part 4b Take 2--

MZ: Ok...hopfuly every one is better now after that little problem we just had...

--flash back--

--Act 2 Part 4B Take 1--

MZ: And...

AL: ARGH!! STAGEGUY WHEN I FIND YOU YOUR DEAD!

MZ: Oh for the love of God...what now?

SG: runs by MZ with Ailes cloths under his arm

MZ: OH FOR THE LOVE OF!

--end flash back--

MZ: Anyway...ACTION!

V: Booya! Looks like i made it just in time for the party jumps down from tree to help Ashe up You alright? Looks like he got you pretty good. helps Ashe get up

AS: Don't let your guard down for a minute unless you want to end up like I did.

V: Yeah...I don't want my ass handed to me now do I?

AS: Vent...

V: Oh Sh...gets nailed in the head by Ashe

AS: Thats what you get. Walks off the set

MZ: Wow...note to self...dont get Ashe mad. Ok well I can't wait anymore time for lunch. LUNCH BREAK EVERY ONE!

AL: Aaaaw...poor little Vent. Do you need help? picks the knocked out Vent up like a baby and walks off the set

--One Lunch Break Later--

MZ: Has anyone seen Vent?

SG: Eh...I dont think you want to know where he is right now.

MZ: Son of a...

MZ: Ok...Well thats the first part...Join next week when i post the next part! (yeah...this is ganna be a one a week thing...if i can manage...)


End file.
